


Wait for Each Other

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10x03 continuation, M/M, wish fullfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: Just a little continuation after the facetime moment at the end of the episode and some wish fulfillment of a conversation the boys should have finished.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 15
Kudos: 176





	Wait for Each Other

When his five minutes was up, Ian slid the phone back into the envelope it came in and hopped off his bunk to give it back to the guard. The guard just nodded when he took it then closed the door again. Ian took a second to gather himself then walked back over to the bunks, slipping in behind Mickey on the bottom and putting an arm around his waist.

“Thank you Mickey” He whispered softly.

“You said something might be wrong. Knew it was worrying you.” Mickey said, his hand coming to cover Ian’s and squeezing it tightly.

“I fucking love you you know that Mick?” Ian said, his voice breaking with tears he was too tired to fight. Mickey huffed and shifted as much as he could until he and Ian were face to face. He lifted a hand and gently wiped away Ian’s tears.

“Yeah I know. Told you that, and I love you too.” Mickey said, his eyes flickering from Ian’s eyes to his lips.

Ian closed the gap between them slowly, kissing Mickey gently. Mickey kissed back, his hand settling on the back of Ian’s head. They both pulled back after a minute and pressed their foreheads together.

“We never finished our talk from earlier.” Ian started. He saw Mickey’s face change, like Mickey wanted to run from this conversation.

“Look I told you, I don’t expect anything from you…” Mickey started.

“You don’t trust me.” Ian said simply. It wasn’t an accusation, it was just a fact. He knew he hadn’t done anything to earn Mickey’s trust when it came to this issue. He didn’t expect Mickey to trust him, but he did plan to make an effort to change that.

“Yeah.” Mickey admitted, looking down at Ian’s chest, running his fingers over the chest hair just above Ian’s tank top. 

“Maybe I don’t. I know between your manic episodes sometimes and how long I might be here...I can’t expect anything from you.”

“But I’m telling you you can.” Ian said, his thumb coming to brush Mickey’s cheek softly.

“I’m telling you that you’re the only person I want to be with. My meds are under control, I haven’t had an episode in a long time and I can feel them when they are coming now. This isn’t going to be like it was last time.” Ian insisted. Mickey brushed away tears that were spilling over from his own eyes.

“Ian no offense, but every single time I’ve gotten out of prison you’ve been fucking somebody else.”

That comment stung, and Ian knew he deserved that but he tried to push past it.

“Yeah but I’m promising you this is different.” Ian pressed on. “We aren’t hiding from your father. I’m stable mentally and physically but I am also madly fucking crazy in love with you. You’re it for me Mick.”

Mickey’s eyebrows went up. “I’m it for you?” he echoed back. “The fuck does that mean?” he asked, no trace of his usual sarcasm.

“Means I’m gonna be waiting for you when I get out. I’m gonna get a job, be an uncle and look for a place for us to live. Together. When you get out.”

“You’re gonna get us a place huh?” Mickey asked, the barest hint of a smile forming on his face.

“Well yeah.” Ian said, running his hand soothingly up and down Mickey’s side. “It would be weird to still live with my family when we are married and wanna be able to fuck as loud as we want.”

That made Mickey’s eyebrows almost fly off of his head. He pushed himself up with one arm and sat up as much as he could on the bed.

“The fuck are you talking about? You want to marry me?”

“Hey that’s my line.” Ian said with a smile, sitting up to join him.

“You fuckin serious?” Mickey asked, his nerves starting to act up.

“Sickness and health. All that shit.” Ian answered, reaching out to touch Mickey’s face softly. 

“Yeah I'm fuckin serious. I love you Mickey and I want you to marry me. What do you think?”

Mickey felt his breath speed up and he reached his hand up to hold Ian’s wrist. 

“You really fuckin proposing to me like two weeks before your parole?” He asked, the barest hint of a smile peeking through his slight panic.

“Want you to know I’m serious. Be my fiance, wait for me and I’ll wait for you while I get our lives together out there. Then fucking marry me Mickey.”

Mickey couldn’t help the face splitting smile that he responded with just before pulling Ian in to kiss him. Ian laughed a little into the kiss and held Mickey close.

“That a yes?” He asked.

“Fuck yes that’s a yes Gallagher.” Mickey said with a little chuckle. “Now shut up and fuck me.”

“Sir yes sir.” Ian said with a smile before bringing Mickey in for another crushing kiss.


End file.
